poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Prankster's Paradise (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
Sora and Ryan arrives in an amusement park) Sora: Wow! Ryan: Look at that! (They sees a lit ferris wheel and carousel in front of a tall rollercoaster. A talking clown face hangs on the archway above the entrance) ??????: That Pinocchio--he must have his poor father worried sick. (Sora and Ryan looks around) ??????: Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy. (They spots a familiar insect in a top hat and tails sitting on the steps ahead of them, his tiny umbrella resting in his lap) ??????: She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real-- (He laughs) ??????: Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. (Jiminy Cricket stands up) Jiminy: First, you gotta go find Pinoke. Sora: Hey, Jiminy! What's up? (Jiminy hops around to face Sora and Ryan) Jiminy: Hmm? Who are you? You shouldn't be here, young man. Ryan: What? Are you okay, Jiminy? Jiminy: Huh? You mean you've heard of me? Well, I'll be. The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide. Sora: Really, you feeling all right? It's me, Sora! Ryan: And I'm Ryan! Jiminy: Sora and Ryan, you say? Gosh, I don't think I recognize ya, but the names does have a familiar ring. Sora: Umm... Oh, yeah! Ryan: We remember! (The scene flashes back to Yen Sid's Chamber) Yen Sid: In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces...but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep--trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. (The scene returns to Sora and Ryan at Prankster's Paradise) Sora: The real Jiminy Cricket wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe...it's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs. Jiminy: What's that? I can't hear ya. Ryan: Right... It's very nice to meet you, Jiminy. Jiminy (chuckling): Well, sure. The feeling's mutual, Sora and Ryan. Sora: Oh yeah. So how come you said I need to get out of here? Jiminy: You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too. Hmm, but where was I? Oh, yes, this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch. (He gasps) Jiminy: That's right! That's where I musta heard your name, Sora and Ryan--from my friend Pinoke! Sora: He knows us? But how? (The scene flashes back to a wooden boy who is stuck inside a cage) Jiminy: Shame on you, Pinocchio, playin' hooky and...and goofin' off in a place like this! Pinocchio: I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was going to school till I met somebody. Yeah! Uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes! (Suddenly, his nose grows a few inches) Jiminy: Oh, you don't say. And then what happened? Pinocchio: They, uh, they tied me in a big sack! (His nose extends even further to the boy's dismay) Jiminy: Sounds like you were horsin' around. Pinocchio: But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'. (His nose finally grows out of the cage, sprouting flowers and knocking Jiminy off his perch and onto it) Pinocchio: My nose! What's happened? Jiminy: There! Ya see where those tall tales will get ya? Pinocchio: But it's all true! Even the fella in the black clothes who said to play a trick on Sora and Ryan. Jiminy: What? Now who was he? I've had just enough of your fibbin'. (He looks down at Pinocchio's nose) Jiminy: Hold on... I guess that part was true. Tell me, Pinoke, did that man in black say anything else to ya? Pinocchio: Umm...he sure didn't. Jiminy: Well, good. Pinocchio (pointing): Hey, look at that! (A blue star flashes in the sky and floats down to them) Jiminy: That star again! The Blue Fairy! (The star takes the form of a beautiful woman with a blue dress and blond hair. Two translucent wings are attached to her back and she holds a wand with a star-shape at its point) Blue Fairy: Why, Pinocchio. What has happened to your nose? Pinocchio: Oh, um... Blue Fairy: Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio. Sir Jiminy? Jiminy (nervous): Well, ya see, um, Your Honor, um, Miss Fairy... Pinocchio: Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry. Blue Fairy: You see, Pinocchio? A lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face. Pinocchio: I'll never lie again--honest I won't. Blue Fairy: I'll forgive you this once. But remember--a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood. Pinocchio & Jiminy: We'll be good! Won't we? (They look at each other) Blue Fairy: Very well. But this is the last time I can help you. (She flashes her wand and Pinocchio's nose is returned to normal to his amazement. The scene returns to Sora and Jiminy Cricket) Sora: That guy again. Jiminy: Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys. Sora: Right. Then let me help you find him, Jiminy. Jiminy: Really? I'd be grateful. But how in the world do you know Pinocchio? Ryan: Oh, um... Hey! Over there, I see him! (Pinocchio is running around near a giant 8-ball ride) Jiminy: Gosh! That is Pinoke! Sora: All aboard, Jiminy. Jiminy (laughing): Take it away! (Jiminy hops on Sora's shoulder and they catch up to Pinocchio, who is wearing a purple and green outfit) Jiminy: Pinocchio! There you are! Sora: Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here. Listen to Jiminy and go back to-- (Pinocchio turns into a Jestabocky) Jiminy: Oh my! Sora & Ryan: Dream Eaters! (Several more of them surround Sora and Ryan) Sora: Only one way to solve this problem. (Sora and Ryan defeats all of the Dream Eaters) Sora: Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Pinocchio. So, then where's the real Pinoke? Jiminy: Sora! Ryan! Up there! Look at the top of that tower! (Sora and Ryan looks where Jiminy is pointing to see Pinocchio) Sora: You're right. Come on, Jiminy! (They run off toward the rollercoaster to get better access to the tower and find Pinocchio at the top) Jiminy: Gee, Pinoke, how'd you manage to get up here? Sora: C'mon, let's go home. (Pinocchio turns into another Jestabocky, which sticks its tongue out at them and disappears) Jiminy: Another impostor. (Sora and Ryan searches around from the vantage point of the tower) Ryan: There! See him walking? Jiminy: Well sure, if that's really him. Sora: Don't give up, Jiminy. Come on, let's go! (They eventually find Pinocchio standing high above a large trampoline, surrounded by Komory Bats) Sora, Ryan & Jiminy: Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy! Jiminy: Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something! Sora: Okay, I got it covered. (Sora runs up the ramp to the trampoline and bounces on it high enough and retrieves Pinocchio, setting him down) Jiminy: Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya! (Pinocchio has the ears and tail of a donkey) Sora: I think, for now, you two better get out of here. (They leave and Sora and Ryan defeats the Nightmares. They dispels their Keyblade and turns to leave, but is stopped by a corridor of darkness. The cloaked young man steps out yet again) Sora: You again? (A tall man with silver hair in another black coat follows with another person) Sora: Xemnas? This is impossible! Ryan: Vixyner? How come! Xemnas: My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that. Sora: Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies. But if Pinocchio could be given one--shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too? (Xemnas gives a breathy laugh) Vixyner: Maybe so. However--do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us. (He walks back into the corridor) Sora: How are we anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense. (Sora walks out of the circus tent) Sora: Well, I hope they got home safe. (The blue star flashes in the sky and floats down to Sora, who shields his eyes from the light. He is startled by the Blue Fairy's sudden appearance) Blue Fairy: You must be Sora and Ryan. Sora: Oh. Yes, ma'am. And you must be the Blue Fairy. Blue Fairy (nodding): That's right. And I'm afraid that I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro. Ryan: What? Have you told Pinocchio and Jiminy about it yet? Blue Fairy: Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him. Sora: But that's crazy! I've gotta find them! (Sora runs off and the fairy vanishes. The scene changes to Pinocchio and Jiminy on a cliff by the sea) Jiminy: This Monstro--I've heard of him, Pinoke. He's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships, alive! And besides, it's dangerous! Why I, uh-- Pinocchio: Good-bye, Jiminy. Jiminy: Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya. (He jumps into Pinocchio's hands and the boy walks off the cliff and falls down into the water. After Sora trudges through the sea, he reaches a wavy sea bed, where Pinocchio and Jiminy and running from something. Sora looks past them to see Monstro the whale who opens his jaws angrily, roaring at them. It flies over Sora, sending him spiraling through the water and knocks into the surrounding land. Pieces of rocky debris fall and close off the entrance of the cave Sora and Ryan entered through. The current in Monstro's wake is intense, pulling Jiminy, Pinocchio, Ryan and Sora through the water. Sora and Ryan gains their balance while Pinocchio and Jiminy swim frantically with Monstro in pursuit. The whale's open maw gains on them slowly) Sora & Ryan: Pinocchio! Jiminy! (Monstro's great jaws clamp down on either side of them and Sora and Ryan swims toward the whale. A Chill Clawbster flies past them, swimming towards Monstro, who roars as the Dream Eater sends a beam of ice to Monstro, who slows down considerably as it nears the surface) Sora & Ryan: Oh no! (They continues to race toward them, finally catching up to a frozen Monstro caught in a sea of ice. The Chill Clawbster flies over the ice) Sora: We'll have to claw my way past, then rescue my friends! (Sora and Ryan fights and defeats the Chill Clawbster, destroying the ice around Monstro. They encases Monstro in a bubble and uses it to follow the Chill Clawbster as it tries to escape. The Nightmare attempts to attack it, but pops the bubble instead, giving Monstro the chance to swallow the Nightmare instead, knocking Sora and Ryan down into the water. Sora and Ryan resurfaces in time to see Monstro heave his giant mouth open, and screams as it sneezes them away. Sora and Ryan wakes up on land, having lost Monstro completely. They looks out at the water as the waves lap against the shore) Sora: I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then...they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said--I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep. (A keyhole appears in the sky and Sora and Ryan seals it) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3